Palo-mei
'Appearance' Height: '3"9ft '''Build: ' Hourglass figure '''Main color: '''Dark Red '''Markings: '''Orange bronze cressent on chest flowing into a orange bronze belly, same coloration patches over the eyes and a kind of V on her frontmost dread '''Skin color: '''Cream '''Eye style and color: '''Angular, green colored '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''long dreads reaching down to her tail, wild bronzish orange bangs covering mose of her right eye. Also has a cybernetic dread '''Other noticeable features: Cybernetic Arm; A clawed model that can turn into a drill. Its surprisingly sturdy even though the materials are light. It was designed by Palo-mei herself. Cybernetic legs; Rabbit model, increased speed and agility as well as greater jumping and leaping distances Scars running along her face where Talon slashed her Overall clothing style: Green leather strapless top, black jeans 'Personality' Likes * Fighting *Tinkering *Coming up with new deadly bits and bobs *Manipulating people *Her family Dislikes *Perverts *Being objectified *Anything and anyone not echidna *The current grandmaster Fav drink: Coffee Fav food: Filet Mignon Personality: Palo-mei is first and formost a progidee, she's good at just about anything you set her too but her greatest passion lies with killing and the tools to kill. While she's great at keeping a perfect princess facade when she wants too and it genuinely fond of and kind towards her family, she's really a cold blooded killer. With a sharp tactical mind and the ability to see an advantage and opportunity in everything Palo-mei holds the ambition to one day become komissar. Though her recent misshap with Youri and trying to off the grandmaster might have ruined that. The memory wipe did little to erase her ambitions though. There a great many tools in Palo-mei's manipulation arsenal and first and formost is her tendancy to firt or to adapt herself to suit what ever poor male she seeks to manipulate. She knows what and when to say to wrap them around her fingers but when push comes to shove she's actualy a huge prude and wouldn't concider kissing a boy untill the 3rd date and all that. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Highly Intelligent *Jack of all trades *Light and Fast Weaknesses: *Poor Deffenses *Short tempered *Easily gets carries away 'History' *Sel-mei's first born *Was placed in her father dirks care due to sel's unstable nature *Dirk allowed Sel-mei to stay in close contact with her daughter *Grew up a prodigee with a pengant for killing weither it was hand to hand or long range *Tried to actively surpress her killer instincts so as not to worry or disturb dirk *Admired Kiara-ne much, pretty much taking her as well as her own mother as her role models *Grew up to be quite the little supremacist *Had a lot of ambitions *Teamed up with youri *Plotted to get Kiara-ne and bullet up in charge of the legion *Had her mind erased when they were found out *Talon attacks the legion kids *Is shot and badly injured in the fight *Has to recover from a serious concussion *Despite that and her dislikes for Fia, tries saving her when Talon kidnaps her *Fails to *Sel-mei dies *Henk attacks the base to retrieve Jean *Dirk dies fighting Henk *Is devastated and comes close to selling herself to Basker in return for him reviving her parents *Is stopped by Youri *Dirk and Sel-mei are revived, but so is Henk *Follows Youri on one of his 'errands' *Meets Number *Agrees to help youri in return for walking away alive *Allows Number to tweek her cybernetics so they can't be controlled by technomancy *Number kills five *Follows Fia and Isaac to Number because of number trying to kill youri *Pays off Youri's debt by forming an alliance with Number *Nearly does the no pants dance with Youri *Stops him because of his relationship with Charon *Ends up a little frustrated and gets called on an errand before she can really deal with it *Loses her virginity to Number *Freaks the hell out about it once back at the base *Number demands Youri and Isaac be next on his breeding list *Flips and tells number she'll kill any number he sicks on Youri *Agrees to be Youri's breeding partner instead *Tries to keep isaac from getting himself killed, ends up slashing him across the face when he punches her. *Gets contacted by number to tell her he's going to lay low. *Loses her temper while on guard duty and goes into reds cell *They nearly kill eachother *Seems to be doing ok, then seems to relapse with internal bleedings a rupture of one of her organs *Soultouch with Youri activates through the shock *Survives with internal cybernetics *Graduates 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' * Palo-mei wanted to euthanise her mother *Palo-mei could have gone scotfree without any evidence when Youri blew himself up but left fingerprints all over archers notes so they would catch her too as a small act of revenge towards Youri *Palo-mei orginally planned to set Zac Junior and Dart against eachother after Zac broke Youri's ribs so as the instigate a war between the bat and echidna chapter. Hoping Zac would accidentally kill Dart with his newfound powers. *Later on Palo-mei gave Zac junior cybernetic wings using highly flamable gas to enduce fight. Planning to make them explode somewhere and start a war between the bat and echidna chapter anyway. Category:Lady-Tragedy's Characters